


This Fire, and the Desire

by butyoumight



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Crack, Dark, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For what will divide us? The righteous and the meek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shots Ringing Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 10 Genre Fic Challenge. Captain Marvelous/Joe Gibken, some ficlets are gen in nature.
> 
> Title and Summary taken from Green Day's _Peacemaker_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Angst

Joe's blood was red, a frightening visceral shade of crimson against his pale skin, splashed over his coat, painting Marvelous' hands.

"You stupid bastard..."

Joe actually smiled, and there was red there too, lining each of his teeth. "Told... Told you..."

"Shut up. Shut up!" Marvelous pressed harder on the wound, but the blood wouldn't stop coming, welling up between his fingers.

"Told you I'd pay you back..." Joe coughed. More blood, splashed across Marvelous' cheek.

"Together, Joe, we're supposed to do this together!"

Joe's hands found the Captain's. They were trembling. His gaze was already dark, the flame that had drawn Marvelous in so long ago had already gone out.

"Find it, Marvelous." Joe's eyes closed. "Your dream."

"Joe. Joe! No! _Joe_!"

Marvelous' tears blurred the blood on Joe's cheeks.

"Joe!"

But he was gone.


	2. I've Got a Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alternate Universe

"My dad is going to kill you." Joe said conversationally, glancing up from his textbook and pushing his glasses up his nose to better focus across the room.

Marvelous frowned at the cigarette in his hand. "I'm smoking out the window!" He protested, in a tone of voice that obviously meant he thought this perfectly reasonable.

"You're still smoking in my room. And you're underage."

Marvelous shrugged, bringing the cigarettes to his lips again. Joe returned his attentions to his textbook.

Joe didn't notice Marvelous crossing the room until the other boy's fingers curled under his chin, drawing him up.

Marvelous' lips pressed against Joe's, and as Joe gasped, Marvelous exhaled smoke directly into his lungs.

Miraculously, Joe managed not to cough. With a Cheshire smirk, Marvelous pushed Joe's glasses up with his nose.


	3. Gonna Seize the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Crack/Humor

"You're not Marvelous."

Ryota laughed and shook his head, pulling his gloves on. "What tipped you off?"

Joe stared at this boy that looked altogether too much like his Captain for it to be a mere coincidence.

"Where... Is Marvelous?" He asked after a moment.

Ryota stopped in the doorway, ready to leave, but worried suddenly about his co-star. He'd taken a set piece to the head earlier, and had been acting... Not oddly, but a bit too seriously. Yuki wasn't the type to keep character when cut was called.

"I dunno, Yuu-chan, probably back in wardrobe, where maybe you should leave Joe."

Joe's eyebrows furrowed as he scowled. "Is this some kind of trick?"

Ryota blinked. He stepped closer, and when Joe turned his head to examine the room, Ryota reached out quickly and tugged on his trailing ponytail.

"Ow!" The hair didn't give and come off in his hand. Joe spun to glare at who he thought was Marvelous, but his look was ineffective, as Ryota's eyelids were fluttering as he slid, stunned, to the floor.


	4. You Better Think Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Future Fic

"You have to have a dream eventually."

Marvelous tried to spring this on him at strange times, like it was going to catch him off guard and make him admit to some dream from deep in his subconscious.

The problem was, Joe didn't have a dream, anymore than he had 'dreams' in a more conventional sense.

But Marvelous refused to accept this. After achieving his dream, mixed results and all, he'd made it his solemn vow to figure out what it was Joe wanted most in the universe.

"You know what I dream right now?" Joe answered finally, if just to shut him up.

"What?"

"To go back to Earth, see how the others are doing."

Marvelous smiled, throwing an arm around Joe's shoulders. "Well, why didn't you say so to begin with!"


	5. The Place Where It All Began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First Time

The first time they kissed came as a surprise to Marvelous, even though he was the one to initiate.

Marvelous had kissed his fair share of Zangyack soldiers. Some of them on dares, some of them to annoy Basco, others to prove his superiority, or to fill a void. Sometimes it stopped there, sometimes it went on to more. But never the same person twice. In all the galaxy so far, only Basco, damn him, held that distinction.

He kissed Joe, and for the first time in his life, Marvelous wasn't kissed back.

But judging by the blush on Joe's cheeks and ears when they separated, Marvelous thinks there's a chance the ex-soldier wanted to. Maybe he just didn't know how.

Marvelous could certainly show him.


	6. In A State of Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fluff

Marvelous didn't expect anything different out of today. It was just like any other day, as far as he knew.

But something smelled good as he headed upstairs. Something sweet. He couldn't recognize the smell of baking cake, having never experienced it in closed quarters before today.

There it was, a cake on the dining table. Happy Birthday was scrawled across the top in red icing, and the edge of the cake was decorated with any number of red berries.

"Joe?"

Joe stepped out of the galley, wiping his hands on an apron. Marvelous blinked at him.

"What... Is this?" The Captain finally asked after a tense moment of silence.

"A birthday cake." Joe said, with a slightly exasperated tone.

"I don't have a birthday." Marvelous said stupidly, stepping closer to the table.

Joe shrugged. "You mentioned that once. You can have one of mine. My home planet was close to it's sun, I have two in a Galactic Standard year."

Marvelous just blinked at him until Joe sighed and set his hands on his hips. "Just eat the damn cake, Marvelous."


	7. Neo St. Valentine's Massacre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dark Fic

Joe refused to believe this was the end. After all they'd been through, the times they'd scraped by.

 _Snap._

Marvelous might not always have a plan, but he always managed to come out on top, he always managed to escape and bring his crew with him.

 _Snap._

Joe refused to turn his head. If he didn't look, he could pretend this wasn't happening. He faced forward, his back straight. He might be standing at attention, if it weren't for the bindings- at his ankles, above his knees, around his wrists and between his elbows.

 _Snap._

He grimaced and stared out at the ring of Zangyack, especially at the Emperor. He'd never met the Monarch, but of course he'd seen portraits. On every Zangyack ship, on most Zagin bills.

 _Snap._

Finally he turned his head, but not to the right. Never to the right. The heavy rope around his neck scraped against his throat. He grit his teeth against the gag as his eyes met Marvelous'. There were tears in the Captain's eyes as he screamed. Joe couldn't tell through the gag if Marvelous was screaming his name or not.

The trap door beneath Joe's feet fell away.

 _Snap._


	8. Call Up the Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hurt/Comfort

"Tell me what happened."

Marvelous knew there was something wrong. Joe could put on a strong face for the others, but he couldn't hide anything from Marvelous.

The problem was, the Captain couldn't hide anything from him either.

"I could ask you the same question."

Marvelous sighed at him. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, neither do I. I took care of my problem. That's the end of it."

"Is it?"

Joe spun to face him, a thin line of displeasure forming between his eyebrows. "What do you want me to say, Marvelous?"

"Whatever it is you need to say, to get that tension out from between your shoulders."

Joe blinked, confused for a moment. And then he broke. A single tear trailed down his cheek. "I saw him, Marvelous." He whispered. "He spoke to me, but..."

Marvelous didn't get to hear anymore before Joe's arms were around him, his first mate's face buried in the crook of his neck.

But he didn't need to. He just slipped his arms around Joe, held him up and let him cry.


	9. Feed Off the Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Smut

Marvelous knew it wasn't fair. He'd figured it out fairly early in the physical stages of their relationship. Joe had a thing about touching, particularly about bare skin. He was sensitive, ever so sensitive to the fluctuations of Marvelous' mood.

But it really wasn't his fault, either. It was ceaselessly interesting, and Joe was so painfully beautiful.

Marvelous kept his left hand wrapped around Joe's wrist as he straddled him, though he knew the bare skin of his thighs against Joe's sides was more than enough. Mostly the hand was to keep Joe's attention, to keep his first mate looking at him.

The Captain's right hand worked at his own arousal, stroking fast and hard with just a hint of dragging nails and the occasional twist of his wrist. Exactly how he'd always liked it, exactly how Joe couldn't seem to replicate, no matter how he tried.

Marvelous threw his head back with a shout as he came, and the exultant sound turned into Joe's name at the breathless end when Joe's hips bucked, bouncing Marvelous as Joe came in the exact same instant.

Interesting. And so incredibly beautiful.


	10. From a Well of Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Unresolved Sexual Tension

Marvelous wasn't a patient person. And he hated it.

Joe was so damn skittish. He pulled away every time Marvelous got close. He refused help in bandaging his wounds. He was like a cornered prey animal when Marvelous not-so-accidentally walked in on him bathing.

He was scared, sure, and Marvelous understood that, sort of. But he was so damn tired of waiting.

"Why don't you two mate already?" Luka asked one day, less than a week after they'd picked her up. Even she could tell.

"Gods, how I wish we could."


End file.
